Shadow
Kirk 00:05, 8 April 2007 (UTC) --Kirk 00:51, 12 March 2007 (UTC) --Kirk 01:01, 5 March 2007 (UTC) As expected, Cagles didn't last long. Still, it showed a gain for a change. --Kirk 01:44, 21 January 2007 (UTC) --Kirk 22:22, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Chromcraft was dropped this week as a result of negative earnings. Returning to the list is Cagles. However, I wouldn't get too excited over it. Even though the earning look okay, it has a negative return on assets. Unless it passes the screen again, it will probably dropped from the list next month. --Kirk 02:26, 25 December 2006 (UTC) Except Allion which exceed the target goal of 20%, these were sold as a result of negative earnings. New to the group is Rocky Brands Inc. --Kirk 01:24, 20 November 2006 (UTC) Comstock was dropped as result of a high warning from Reuters. Hastings on the other hand, achieved our intended target of 20%. --Kirk 00:40, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Marsh Supermarkets was dropped this week, as a result of having been taken private. --Kirk 06 October 2006 (UTC) The portfolio was readjusted last week with four stocks being sold, and two being bought. Acquired were Chromcraft Revington and Hastings Entertainment. The following were sold: Pomeroy was sold for negative earnings, and Providence had a Zack score of 4. --Kirk 23:06, 20 May 2006 (UTC) As suspected, New York Mortgage Trust didn't hold up all that well. In case you are wondering how we get away claiming a breakeven transaction, the calculation assumes a $15 round trip commission fee. Your own performance will vary depending on your broker. Maine & Maritime was finally dropped as a result of negative earnings. Needless to say, we took a hit on it. New to the screen are Handleman Company and Trans World Entertainment. Also returning is SigmaTron International which generated a 52% gain the last time it was in the screen.--Kirk 01:44, 17 April 2006 (UTC) While it is a bit early to say, we may have found the bottom, and begun rising up again. Since we hit a 1-year return low of 11.83% back in February, we seem to be moving up on a weekly basis. Meanwhile, we have both bought and sold a company. Bell Microproducts was sold for having a Zacks Rating of 4, while New York Mortgage Trust was added as a result of turning up on the Shadow Screen. Though I really wouldn't get too excited about it. No screen is ever perfect, and I think this is going to be one of those cases where the screen will prove to be mistaken. To put it simply, New York Mortgage Trust is showing a negative returns on both Assets and Equity, plus negative earnings. Aside from qualifying under the Shadow screen, it has at least three strikes going against it. -- Kirk 00:23, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Not withstanding a gradual tilt in the upward direction, growth has been rather flat for the past month or so. Which is probably not all that bad, considering the way the overall market has been jumping around of late. One stock has been unloaded this week. -- Kirk 22:42, 12 March 2006 (UTC) Once again the portfolio is being readjusted. Three stocks are being added, two of them new. Avalon Holdings and Cagle's Inc are first time additions to the portfolio. The last time RCM Technologies was in the portfolio, it had an appreciation of 24% over a 35 day period. The following have been sold as a result of negative earnings: On the flip side was: --Kirk 21:07, 21 January 2006 (UTC) |- |}